Rencor
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: L, justamente él no sería quien le humillara y se saliera con la suya.


Ningún personaje ni el extraño poema me pertenecen.

* * *

Amplia, fría, solitaria y silenciosa. ¿Son adjetivos adecuados para la Casa de Dios? Los vitrales góticos, fabricados para iluminar, con las hermosas figuras de colores, el interior de la iglesia estaban ahora apagados, innumerables gotas resbalando por los rostros de los Santos, causando la impresión de un llanto por parte de éstos. La humedad provocada por el clima causaba que el calor fuese aún menor. A pesar de que el ambiente fuese iluminado a favor de la electricidad, la melancolía era palpable tanto en el aire como en el rostro de Cristo, observando a lo alto, desde la cruz; la lúgubre tarde causaba que las heridas en su cuerpo se acentuaran, la sangre que corría por su piel se veía más rojiza y espesa, su cabellera y barba lucían sucias y grasientas, sobre su cabeza la corona de espinas, más dolorosa que los clavos que le mantenían fijo a la cruz.

Suaves, casi inaudibles pasos cruzaron la antigua puerta de madera cuyo rechinido había irrumpido el sonido de la lluvia atacando el techo de la edificación. El intruso recorrió con la mirada el interior del lugar hasta posarla sobre la figura que se erguía frente al altar. Aquélla estaba de espaldas, inmóvil.

—Sabía que vendrías —murmuró la figura.

—¿Ah, si? —dijo el que acababa de ingresar.

—No te sientas tan orgulloso de ti mismo, lo hubiera dicho aunque no se tratase de tu persona.

No recibió respuesta a cambio.

—De todas formas, sé muy bien por qué estas aquí.

—Eso nos ahorrará algo de tiempo entonces.

—¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? ¿Castigarme?

—No lo haré si me dices lo que necesito saber.

—Creí que serías capaz de descubrirlo todo por ti mismo, qué decepción —acotó con sorna.

—Podría hacerlo, pero tenía la esperanza de que cooperaras.

—No, no, eso arruinaría todo.

—No me dejas más remedio... —comenzó a decir, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido.

—Piénsalo por un segundo —declaró con tono solemne—. ¿Estuve realmente tan mal? Todo lo que hice fue apuntar un hecho.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hiciste.

—"Míralo desde mi punto de vista", fue lo mismo que le dije a ella. Solo había una forma de hacerle comprender.

Beyond Birthday se refería a los hechos que habían tomado lugar esa precisa mañana, durante la clase de religión la discusión que mantuvo con la profesora encargada había tomado un giro desagradable para ésta última.

—Por favor, L, esa mujer se estaba engañando a sí misma. Incluso me atrevería a decir que le he ayudado. Y no creas que intento excusarme, solo quiero que comprendas mi punto de vista.

Hablaba aún de espaldas, de cuando en cuando alzando ambos brazos para acompañar sus frases con gestos y enfatizar las palabras deseadas.

—No es de mi interés tu punto de vista. Si no planeas cooperar conmigo esta conversación termina aquí y te asignaré un castigo adecuado —declaró el detective en tono neutral.

—"Dios te entrega la vida con la misma facilidad con la que te la quita". ¿Qué mejor manera de darle a entender mi idea que aplicando un ejemplo convincente?

—Burlarte despiadadamente de ella hasta dejarla en un mar de lágrimas, sí que eras convincente con tus ejemplos —exclamó con ironía.

—Era la mejor manera de causar un impacto en ella. Su hija, sin siquiera haber sido concebida, había fallecido. ¿Es justo un dios que castiga un alma inocente? ¿Qué ha sido de ese feto entonces?, ¿por qué ilusionar a un par de padres para después arrancarles la vida de un hijo?, ¿es acaso Dios sádico, castigando vidas sin razón alguna?

—La muerte es imparcial.

—Entonces, a los ojos de Dios es lo mismo quitarle la vida a un niño que no ha nacido que quitársela a un dictador. Exactamente igual.

—Dime lo que quiero saber —exigió con tono severo.

—Soy un detective, L, y los detectives son como los magos, nunca deben revelar sus trucos —dicho esto giró el rostro en dirección a la izquierda para observarle por sobre el hombro, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios se burlaba del otro.

—Si así es como lo pones, deberé aplicar un castigo.

—¿Intentas hacer de padre regañón? No te sienta muy bien ese papel, deja ya de esforzarte tanto. De todas formas esta pequeña travesura sirvió para obtener una halagadora visita de tu parte.

—¿Pequeña travesura? No seas tan modesto.

—Solo intenté ayudar a esa mujer a superar sus traumas del pasado.

—Revisaste todos los archivos que se guardaban en el orfanato. Escapaste y volviste a ingresar en más de una ocasión, acechaste a tu profesora para después atormentarla.

—Te molesta que haya hecho eso y más a tus espaldas —le interrumpió súbitamente—. Por favor, no seas tan posesivo. Y yo sé que lo que realmente detestas es que no sepas el cómo, cuándo y por qué de la situación. No te alcanza con castigarme, solo estarás satisfecho si conoces las verdaderas razones, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Para ese entonces, Beyond se había girado completamente, enfrentando al detective cara a cara.

—Discutiré con Roger este asunto.

—¡No! —bramó, provocando que su voz resonara dentro de toda la edificación—. No, no y más no. No, no inóvulo, no nonato, noo, no poslodocosmos de impuros ceros noes que noan noan noan —comenzó a pronunciar aceleradamente— y nooan, y plurimono noan al morbo amorfo noo, no démono, no deo, sin son sin sexo ni órbita, el yerto inóseo noo en unisolo amódulo, sin poros ya sin nódulo, ni yo ni fosa ni hoyo, el macro no ni polvo, el no más nada todo, el puro no sin no.

El otro solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño con irritación, B sabía que L no disfrutaba de la poesía, no era su campo favorito.

—Enfrenta el asunto como un hombre, L, como un verdadero detective, enfréntame y averigua mis métodos y movimientos por tu propia cuenta.

—Te mantendré vigilado, más cerca de lo que crees —se volteó, avanzando hacia la puerta de salida.

—No me subestimes —un tono frío y distante en su habla.

—Deberás leer el Nuevo Testamento a los más jóvenes. No intentes nada, serás supervisado —continuó hablando mientas avanzaba sus pasos, satisfecho con los resultados.

El más joven le observaba aún desde sus lugar inicial; los puños cerrados, apretando los dientes con cólera. No pensaba permitirle marcharse tan fácilmente, teniendo la última palabra y castigándole como si tuviese derecho sobre su persona. No perdería la oportunidad de fastidiarle o de continuar con sus tácticas, después de todo el castigo ya había sido aplicado, además de que una visita del mismísimo L en persona era un acontecimiento digno de aprovecharse. Tan solo debía impedir perder la paciencia o que las palabras del otro le afectasen. Tomó aire y esforzó su rostro para fingir la mejor sonrisa de la que era capaz.

—Amo el Nuevo Testamento y amo a los más jóvenes, no eres tan severo como aparentas —exclamó utilizando un tono dulzón en su voz.

El detective tan solo se encogió de hombros y posó su mano derecha sobre el pomo de la manija de la puerta de roble. Beyond contrajo su rostro en una mueca de disgusto, sabiendo que el L no podía verle. Avanzó velozmente, dando zancadas, y tomó su mano con brutalidad.

—¿No me iras a dejar solo en este tenebroso lugar? —pronunció utilizando el mismo tono que antes.

—Suéltame —ordenó al voltearse y clavar su oscura mirada en el rostro del otro.

—Si voy pasármela rezando cual Sacerdote en época de Cuaresma al menos debo ensayar —le explicó, para luego tirar de su brazo y adentrarlo una vez más en el centro de la iglesia—. Te arrodillarás junto a mí y diremos nuestras plegarias al Señor.

—Dije que me soltaras —se quejó, dejando traslucir un leve destello de enojo en su monótona voz. Sacudió su brazo con vigor hasta soltarse del agarre de B. Éste le miró con reproche, un tanto asombrado ante la pronta irritación por parte del detective. Era un completo insulto que intentara evadir sus acciones, no dejaría que le impusiera un castigo sin antes oír sus palabras y que luego pretendiera dejarlo allí sin mas. L, justamente él no sería quien le humillara y se saliera con la suya.

—Estas en todo tu derecho de marcharte, pero no lo olvides: los detectives somos como magos, L Lawliet.

Esa última frase fue pronunciada con absoluta perversidad y resabio, una sonrisa nada piadosa revelaba una brillante dentadura que permaneció visible hasta que el eco de las palabras terminó de retumbar en la amplitud del eclesiástico techo. El rostro consternado de L formaba el perfecto retrato de la confusión y el terror combinados: un ceño fruncido cobre un par de ojos abiertos con anormalidad, unos labios separados levemente, pues su mandíbula de había vuelto débil.

—No me veas así que casi me haces sentir culpable —dijo B con fingido tono de condescendencia, siendo incapaz de resistir soltar una risilla. No recibió respuesta.

—Supongo que hasta el próximo castigo será —añadió tomando un paso más cerca e inclinando la cabeza para depositar un infantil beso en sus labios. Una vez se hubo asegurado de que la presión sobre ellos fuera suficiente, procedió a alejarse y encaminarse hacia la puerta.

—Detective —pronunció a modo de despedida mientras abandonaba el lugar.

L permaneció anonadado, sumido en su propia mente; apretando los puños se prometió que este no sería el fin, llegaría al fondo de cada uno de los asuntos.


End file.
